Super Star Louds
by DiscordantHarmony426
Summary: Block 6 of my Kirby/Loud House crossover. This block features the Loud siblings fighting the bosses of Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra. A dramatic disclosure about these dimension stars and what they're doing in Royal Woods may finally be revealed! Rated M due to featuring Zero Two.
1. Chapter 26: Zero Becomes One

**Stats:**

 **Chapter 26: Zero Becomes One**

 **Loud Sibling Used: Lincoln**

 **Copy Ability: Crystal Shard Gun**

 **Boss: 2^0 (Two-Zero/(Zero-Two)) and Lynn**

 **Game: Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (2000)**

* * *

Lana returns back to the Loud House, having just finished fighting off the 21-faceted concentration of Dark Matter that almost corrupted everyone on the planet, let alone their hometown of Royal Woods, MI! Upon coming home, she marches to Leni's room and hands her the 74th Crystal Shard, the one you get from destroying Miracle Matter.

"A present, from Miracle Matter to you." Lana states confidently

"Great, so when do I get to meet him?"

Lana gives Leni a confused look.

"No, Leni. Miracle Matter is what Lisa's Kirby boss compendium calls that 21 si-eye-d creature that just almost controlled our entire planet!"

"Ok, but is he cute?" Leni questions

"No! He has a red eye on each of his facets! It looks like a 21-sided die with eyes on it!" Lana rebukes

"Oh ok, I got you…" Leni realizes…well, at least she realized eventually…

Lisa enters Leni's room and sees a massive pile of shards in her room.

"Great job on defeating Miracle Matter, Lana, but it's not over, there's still one more source of Dark Matter on Earth. We need to find and eliminate it." Lisa states

"Eliminate? Can't we just befriend the Dark Matter?" Leni asks

"Those things don't know what "emotion" is. Befriending someone like that…it won't end well. All we can do to save this planet is to fight and win." Lisa avers to her

"Speaking of which, how's our casualty?" Lana queries

"Lynn's doing fine. Sure, she's still missing her right eye when Zero tried to take over, but she's otherwise the sport-loving tomboy we know."

 **"AHH!"**

"That came from the living room! We need to see if Lynn's okay!" Lisa utters

 **"IT HURTS SO BAD! MY EYE!"**

* * *

All of the Loud siblings descend to the living room and see that Lynn's left eye has turned from black (it's really hard to tell since everyone has black irises in the show) to an ivory-white. The eye is rapidly convulsing, almost as if it has a seizure! It almost seems to be gouging itself away from Lynn's face, you can almost see her optic nerve being exposed to the violent contractions it's making! Eventually, the eye manages to tear itself away from her optic nerve with the sound of a wet rope tearing. Her optic nerve begins gushing blood everywhere! The eye is coated in Lynn's eye gore. It opens itself and makes a down thrusting, arms open and thinking "gesture". Its spiky, cactus-like tail emerges, its angelic wings form and its halo pops out and lights up! Lynn regains her original eyes to see…

"What is THAT?! KB compendium, tell us what Kirby boss that is!" Lisa pleads

"No data available, Kirby has never encountered this enemy before."

"What?!" Lisa questions, somewhat baffled at the ocular entity

"Needle!" Lana shouts, as she sends a barrage of needles into its pupil…the eye drips blood, but it seems like it hasn't taken any damage!

"…eye weakness… ai…" Lynn mumbles

"Lynn!" Lincoln shouts in concern for his sister

Leni runs off to her room to work on something, having realized what Lynn was trying to say, but how can the Louds fight off an enemy that not even Kirby himself has fought?

Lynn begins to speak… her appearance starts to look more demonic, in contrast to the eye's angelic form. The "1" on Lynn's shirt morphs into a trident and her outward appearance shows bloodstains on her body. She has a berserk look in her eyes.

"Greetings, I am the leader of the Dark Matter, I was 0^2, until that annoying pink puffball caused this scar!"

It flips over, showing a bandage on its "head". It flips back to its default position once the Louds are done looking at it.

"But now that this young lady has agreed to share with me, I am **INVINCIBLE**! **NOTHING** can hurt me as long as she's by my side! Oh, and…you, the kid with the white hair? She's telling me that she hates you, but repressed it so she wouldn't lose you, and that has nothing to do with me, but I'm going to use it to my advantage anyway. Now Lynn, lets tag-team these chumps!"

"You got it!" Lynn replies enthusiastically. A red aura emanates from Lynn's body… is this the repressed hate that she has for Lincoln, weaponized?

"I am 2^0!"

"And I am Lynn Loud!"

"And we are one!"

* * *

Leni arrives to see all the chaos and throws him a weapon. It's a gun…made from the 74 Crystal Shards that the Louds collect by defeating all of the Kirby 64 bosses!

"Lincoln, that gun weaponizes love, just like the weapon I made to fight Zero! It's the only thing that will hurt 0^2!" Leni explains to him

"2^0! The Dark Matter's suffocating stranglehold on our planet WILL END, here and **NOW**!" Lincoln boasts as he shoots 2^0 right in the iris! It starts spewing droplets of sanguine… it still looks like it hasn't taken damage!

("It's not working! Not even the Crystal Shard Gun can damage it!")

Lincoln glances at Lynn who begins to charge him. He effortlessly dodges her charges and shoots her in the shoulder to keep the pressure off of him. 2^0 seems to react to Lynn's pain.

("Maybe…I have to sever Lynn's connection to 2^0…and there's only one way to do that!")

Lincoln turns the gun from 2^0 to Lynn, he fires 7 rounds into her, incapacitating her! Judging from 2^0's angry reaction, the connection between it and Lynn has waned to the point where Lincoln can damage it!

Lincoln begins targeting the iris, 2^0 begins shedding streams of blood profusely. Eventually, it begins spasms uncontrollably due to the concentrated attacks to the eye.

Lincoln now begins to shoot the wings off of 2^0 so that it can't dodge the assault anymore. You might start to feel pity for it now, but remember, this entity has taken over several planets and corrupted many people. He also used Lynn as a puppet, but compared to planetwide corruption, that's nothing. Lincoln succeeds and 2^0 is now immobilized! It recovers from spasming and begins to bombard Lincoln with cluster energy bombs, which he dodges!

"Looks like our brother made a one-winged angel." Luan comments once Lincoln takes out one of the wings

"Lincoln has just clipped an angel's wings." Luan boasts once Lincoln destroys both wings

With 2^0 crippled, Lincoln shoots the iris again, 2^0 begins spasming again, but this time, Lincoln targets its halo, which protects its weak point! He disables the halo and 2^0 exposes its tail. Lincoln unloads on the tail while 2^0 retaliates by sending out green gas from its tail at him. Lincoln does get hit by the noxious gas and takes 1 damage, but Lincoln manages to deplete half of his health on the first cycle. Since he immobilized 2^0 by destroying its wings, Lincoln targets the halo directly, knocks down its bio-organic shield, and unloads on the tail again. 2^0 is 1 HP away from being defeated…

 **"This is for possessing my sister!"** Lincoln shouts at it before shooting its tail, execution style. 2^0 is surrounded in a white aura with beams of light cracking from it, it explodes in a fantastic burst of light! Thankfully, none of the Louds went blind from staring at the explosion or that the explosion didn't damage anything In the Loud household.

"Ah, it's finally over…" Lincoln sighs exasperatedly

"Indeed, Elder Brother, the Dark Matter will plague the multiverse no more. Everyone can rest easy now…" Lisa surmises

* * *

Lynn recovers from her incapacitation and tries to kill Lincoln, due to the repressed hatred aura. As 2^0 said, it didn't cause the malice, all it did was bring it to the surface.

"Lynn calm down! It's over! The Dark Matter threat is gone!"

Lynn is still in a livid fury! Lincoln tries dodging until Lynn gets tired. He does so, but as soon as Lynn recovers her energy, she tries to kill him. Sadly, Lucy doesn't have any aura dispelling spells…Lincoln knows what he has to do…

Lincoln takes the Crystal Shard Gun and aims it at Lynn…

"THUNK!"

"Sorry, Lynn… maybe now the aura won't affect you anymore and you can be my sister again…I didn't want it to end this way…" Lincoln avows solemnly

Lincoln shot Lynn once in the heart. One shot, one kill. She didn't suffer any pain.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Sorry you had to do that Lincoln." Lisa tries to console him over his loss

"I blame 2^0 for this."

"20? You have to fight 19 more 0^2s? That will take forever!" Leni exclaims

"No, my sweet, but stupid older sister. This boss is 2^0, or "Two Zero". Though to be grammatically correct, it would be "two to the power of zero", which would be one, but I guess naming yourself "One" would be kind of lame and pretentious." Lisa reasons

"I guess we should tell our parents about this…" Lincoln said while wincing. Understandable, how is Lincoln going to explain all the craziness that just went on in that battle? How is he going to justify killing Lynn to their parents, even if she WAS going to kill him?

Unfortunately, they saw the entire 2^0 and Lynn fight. So, they know that Lincoln was acting in self-defense, but this necessary action, euthanizing their sister, still hurts everyone. The Louds had her funeral 7 days later. This threat may be dealt with, but those dimensional stars are still sending Kirby bosses. The Loud siblings need to be on their guard from now on…

* * *

 **Fis luou je codw gcs kfh bzphiqs ffybhdt! Uvje uwnq, uvfdf'g oa notwjbh tjg jzusofjcoe...**


	2. Chapter 27: Hammer Time

**Stats:**

 **Chapter 27: Hammer Time**

 **Loud Sibling Used: Lola**

 **Copy Ability: Hammer**

 **Boss: Masked Dedede (King Dedede (3rd rematch))**

 **Game: Kirby Super Star Ultra (2008)**

 **Author's Note: Where's Spring Breeze? Well, Spring Breeze is a remake of Kirby's Dream Land 1, so bosses from there would be in the Kirby's Dream Land 1 section.**

* * *

Trying to put the Dark Matter triple threat behind them, the Louds slowly return to a respite of normalcy. The younger Louds head to school, as surely nothing odd will happen there, right?

A dimensional star opens behind the school and out pops a familiar nuisance, bent on revenge. After being defeated by the Louds 3 times so far, who wouldn't? Although to be fair, he was possessed by Dark Matter for the second rematch. Either way, the girth filled king sneaks into the school and constructs a boxing ring in the gym, with his face emblazoned on the floor of it, after all, he is very great. He connects all the circuitry to his final battle's grand design! All that's left is for a challenger to appear…and he has the perfect one in mind…

* * *

It's about 11:30 when the Royal Woods Elementary School's first grade heads to gym class, which the Loud twins are a part of. Upon seeing the king's ring, everyone reacts in a confused manner.

"Why is there a boxing ring in the middle of the gym?"

"Who is that penguin looking dude?"

"Where did he get that awesome metal hammer?"

"When did this happen?"

"What the heck is going on?"

"How did Coach Pacowski not notice this?!"

* * *

He points to Lola, and gestures her to come up there. Lola looks nervous, as any sane person should when they're about to be on the receiving end of King Dedede's hammer. Lola fearfully approaches the majesty that is Popstar's ruler and he speaks to her in a southern accent.

"Today is the day I get my revenge and restore my honor since losing to you that day, you little upstart! I was so close to stealing all of the food in Royal Woods, but you didn't let me!"

"Gee, aren't you already fat enough?" Lola taunts

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT?!" King Dedede bellows

As Lola and King Dedede are arguing, with the entire first grade watching it go down, someone snuck into the sportcaster's box and has hijacked it so that they could give the play by play on what is presumably the final bout with the King.

"Just to make it "a fair fight", here's my old hammer." Dedede states

Lola picks it up, she gets the Hammer copy ability.

"I won't need it anymore thanks to this beauty." The King boasted, while revealing his new Dedede Hammer "This baby comes equipped with built in missiles, a flamethrower and has about 888 horsepower, strong enough to make shockwaves when I strike the ground, of course, I'll be aiming for that pretty face of yours."

"Our grudge will be settled at last…"

* * *

The person who hijacked the sportscaster box suddenly speaks over the intercom!

"Welcome Royal Woods Elementary to the grudge match of the century! In the red corner, it's the bratty bitch, the brutal blackmailer, the evil extortionist, the hurtful hellion, the tyrannical terror, you know her, you love to hate her, it's Lola Loud!"

Only Lana applauds, and not because she actually likes her, but because she has a moral obligation to her as her twin sister.

"And in the blue corner, it's the Great King himself with his new and improved hammer of hurtin', it's King Dedede!

Everyone applauds at the introduction of the Great King, he waves to his adoring fans! The crowd eats it up and showers him with praise!

He plays a snippet of the instrumental of John Cena's theme song, " _His Time Is Now_ " to introduce the king.

King Dedede puts on his signature face mask and takes out a remote. He presses a button on it, which puts up an electrified cage!

"Ready?" The masked king asks

* * *

"Oh, and it looks like we have a cage deathmatch here folks! And just so that our wonderful audience can see the ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny. I've placed cameras broadcasting the epic final battle to all of Royal Woods, Michigan, so tune in to channel number 88, to see the great battle, live! We'll see which side luck is on today…"

Masked Dedede attempts to tackle Lola, who dodges and counterattacks with Dedede's old weapon, she manages to deal 20% damage of his total HP.

"Oh, and a daring play by the King, but he just falls short! Lola is taking advantage of his misstep and has made the first attack!"

* * *

Citywide, all of Masked Dedede's fans start jeering at how Lola managed to make the first move!

"Boo! You suck, Lola!"

"I can't wait for the hammer of justice to strike you down!"

"Fight on, Great King!"

"We believe in you!"

* * *

Masked Dedede recovers and breaks out his strongest move, the spin attack! Lola knows she can't float like Kirby can, so she tries to guard the onslaught! It works, but Lola took 50% of her HP in damage from the attack! Lola spins away, dealing 10% damage and follows up with a fully charged hammer flip for 30% damage! The fans erupt into cheers, for both competitors!

"Oh, and Lola just got bodied by the King's spin attack! It's not looking good for her! She's trying to end the match quickly! This is a very close match. The 2 contestants are giving it their all!" The sportscaster commentates

* * *

"Say, this Lola chick is a pretty good fighter."

"No way, Dedede will mop the floor with her!"

"Come on, The Great King has 60% of his health gone, he can't last much longer."

"Oh yeah? That spin attack cut Lola's HP in half, if Dedede does it again, she's Dededone!"

"No, Dedede might have strength, but Lola has skill!"

* * *

The Great King takes to the skies as he tries to pounce on Lola from above! Lola counterattacks by spinning, which allows her to sidestep dodge the shockwaves generated by the force of his jumps, as well as dealing 15% damage to him!

"The King is hopping mad, but Lola kept her cool and deals 15% counterattack damage, while avoiding any damage she would have taken, it seems this pintsized powerhouse is more skillful than we thought!"

Masked Dedede reveals the new modification he made, before he does, Lola slips behind him and charges up a hammer flip, while Dedede is readying his Dedede hammer to spew out miniature missiles that try to seek out his foe and that will explode on contact. Lola hits Masked Dedede away with a last 30% damage attack! The force of the blow shatters King Dedede's mask and sends the Great King airborne, he breaks through the electrified fence and sends him back to Popstar, via a conveniently placed dimensional star. The electrified barrier becomes disabled and falls apart! Lana checks on her twin sister.

* * *

"Lola, are you ok?!" Lana shouts with concern

"Yeah…I'm fine, just…escort me to the nurse's office…" Lola responds, before falling unconscious

Lana leaves to do just that. The entire first grade leaves for lunch. Well, they were certainly treated to a spectacle today! But not before one of the kids notices a note that Coach Pacowski left behind. The gist of it was that he quit being a gym teacher to pursue his dream of being an Irish step dancer. Even with his fallen arches, he still tries to dance. Meanwhile, the sportscaster is in a fury!

"How? How could Lola beat **MASKED DEDEDE**?! She should have been utterly destroyed by him! Argh…alright, maybe something else will come through that will deal with my Loud problem…

"The sportscaster leaves…the live video feed ends. All of Royal Woods is clamoring about how amazing the fight was!"

* * *

"Dang, Lola actually won against the Great King?"

"Sounds like you owe me $20 bucks."

"What?!"

"You lost the bet, now pay up."

"Fine, whatever man…"

[The guy hands over $20 dollars to the other fan]

"Thanks."

* * *

Back at school, Lincoln heard about what had transpired and visits Lola after eating lunch.

"Hey Superstar, are you feeling any better? Lincoln asked her

"Yeah, Linky…that king…he's gotten stronger. I don't think this is the last we'll see of him." Lola admits

"You should take a nice long rest, we don't want to lose any more siblings to this crisis!" Lincoln retorts

"Yeah, then we'll leave it up to them…" Lola affirms

And thus, the 3rd rematch against the king was completed. Dedede is right back where he belongs, in Dreamland! Now that he's been dealt with, what Kirby enemy could be keeping the Louds down? Well, it's time for Lola to take a well-deserved break. So, who will step up to the plate next time?

* * *

 **I tvyawz-xvalwl del uamsprx lpf avlzb txl**


	3. Chapter 28: Cold Wings

**Stats:**

 **Chapter 28: Cold Wings**

 **Loud Sibling Used: Lori**

 **Copy Ability: Ice**

 **Boss: Dyna Blade**

 **Game: Kirby Super Star (1996)/ Kirby Super Star Ultra (2008)**

* * *

The sun sets on this ordinary day. Gazing at the event horizon as it slowly slides out of view…it's almost idyllic, in a way. But, on this day, a piercing cry disrupts the tranquil scene! A dimensional star has released a Kirby boss into Royal Woods!

"Ah, another dimensional star has appeared! I managed to triangulate its signature to the outskirts of town!" Lisa cries out

"I'll go." A firm voice resonates within the admittedly thin walls of the Loud House

The camera swivels back and shows that it was Lori who said that.

"Very well, but Eldest Sister…use the CAS system. We need copy abilities to have a chance against some of these Kirby bosses." Lisa responds

"Alright, but can Lana tag along? I have a feeling she'll be useful for this boss."

"We don't even know who we're fighting! But…

Lisa turns to Lana, who's just across the hall from her.

Lana? Are you ok with this?"

* * *

Lana looks at Lola, who's recovering after the Masked Dedede incident, with a wistful stare…

"Yeah, Lincoln will take care of her…when can we go?" Lana replies

"Right now, the boss is just outside the Royal Woods' city limits." Lori answers

Lori and Lana go outside and enter Vanzilla. Lori begins to head to the boss' location. Upon getting closer, Lana notices a silver feather lying on the road.

"I think I know which boss we're fighting…" Lana admits sheepishly

"Really? Which one?"

"Dyna Blade, the silver-winged avian."

"…"

"Dyna Blade is extremely dangerous, big sis! I heard an urban legend that people have crafted swords from her feathers! That's how sharp they are!"

Lori's confidence diminishes when she hears that, her determined facial expression changes into an anxious one…

"Well, we're here…"

* * *

The duo exits the van and see a rainbow colored avian atop a cliff, its crimson face is unmistakable! The two sisters scale the precipice and come face to face with the massive and majestic bird. It lets out a loud screech and enters a fighting stance!

"Don't worry, Lori. I happen to speak animal, and that includes avians." Lana declares

"I don't know how you're going to reason with a fictional character, but sure, knock yourself out." Lori quips cynically

Lana attempts to converse with Dyna Blade…a few moments later, Lana heads back to Lori.

"Well, did you manage to talk to it?" Lori asked dryly

" ** _Her_** , and yes, I did." Lana asserts confidently

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

* * *

Lana continues with her translation.

"Dyna Blade has come here because she heard the rumors that dimensional stars have been spitting out Kirby bosses that are trying to cause widespread destruction to Royal Woods. Naturally, she thought our town would be razed to the ground, as she thinks that puny humans would never be able to fight something from Outer Space. So, when she saw that Royal Woods is still standing, she thought that there must be someone protecting the town, and so, she came here to test that person! She'll go back to Popstar if you can defeat her in a 1 on 1 battle."

"What?!" Lori shouts in alarm

"Don't worry, with Lisa's CAS system, you can easily prove yourself, I'll be away from the action though. I don't want to be hurt in YOUR fight." Lana admits as she heads down the cliffside.

* * *

"I guess I have no choice… ice!" Lori states

Lori now has the power of the Ice copy ability!

Dyna Blade screeches and flies alongside the cliff…it attempts to strike Lori from above, who slides and ice-skates away thanks to her temporary ability. Dyna Blade lands on the craggy surface. Lori seizes the moment to counterattack! She skates, jumps and disperses an icy wind to the bird's head, she does this 3 more times, dealing 20% damage to her!

Dyna Blade attempts to stomp Lori 3 times, but she simply is too mobile to hit! Lori notices the stars that are left behind, freezes one and kicks it away. It didn't do anything, but it does give her an idea, as she freezes 2 more stars. But this time, she knocks it away at an upwards right diagonal, striking Dyna Blade in the face, dealing another 20% damage total!

Dyna blade counters by spewing three bursts of flame from its mouth. Lori responds by using her newfound ice powers to snuff out the fireballs! She then takes a page out of Kirby's book and uses the Ice Sprinkle move that the ice ability has, dealing 10% more damage! Dyna Blade now tries to peck Lori, who guards the blow, receiving 5% damage, Lori responds with 6 Ice Sprinkles, dealing 30% damage!

Dyna Blade takes off and charges at Lori, who dodges! It lands on the escarpment and follows up with its triple stomp attack! Lori knows how to counter this move and responds by flinging 2 more ice blocks at Dyna Blade, which hit her in the head, and dealing the last 20% damage! Lori won!

Dyna Blade responds with a screech of victory for the winner and a dimensional star opens, which she flies through. Lori scales the bluff, heading back to where Vanzilla and Lana are.

"So, you did it…"

"Yeah, I guess not all the Kirby bosses we face are malicious after all…"

Lana and Lori drive back to the Loud House to give their progress report to Lisa. But as the sun sets on this day, tomorrow will be filled with action, adventure, and probably a rolling boulder. Sleep well, Loud siblings.

* * *

 **Mqq qsvxasntmgm xwpw ldda msl baij agcqnjkmrzc qayn, tqm?**


	4. Chapter 29: Whale Of A Problem

**Stats:**

 **Chapter 29: Whale Of A Problem**

 **Loud Sibling Used: Luan**

 **Copy Ability: Spark**

 **Boss: Fatty Whale**

 **Game: Kirby Super Star (1996)/ Kirby Super Star Ultra (2008)**

 **Author's Note: This is the start of the Great Cave Offensive (GSO) arc**

* * *

We see that the Louds are holding one of their sibling meetings. It appears that Lisa is the one directing the meeting this time.

"Siblings, I have some bad news. 5 dimensional star signatures have popped up all over Royal Woods! The first of which is at Ketcham Park! So, who's going to get rid of these 5 bosses?" Lisa states

"I'll do it, I'll get rid of those 5 for you." A familiar voice answers, the camera swivels toward the voice's origin, which is revealed to be Luan

"Ok, explore Ketcham Park and find that enemy!" Lisa declares

* * *

Luan heads off toward Ketcham Park and sees that a tunnel has opened up. She goes through it and sees a massive network of tunnels. She stumbles onto some sort of underground jungle. Proceeding forward, she makes her way to the end of the jungle and appears at an underground lake. She steps onto the wooden dock and gazes at the splendor of the sparkling blue water. Luan takes out her cellphone and gives Lisa a status update.

"You managed to find an underground lake under Ketcham Park? Amazing! But we still need to find that boss." Lisa commends

Luan notices something off in the distance. Something massive…it lunges at her, but Luan dodges just in time. The creature is revealed to be a whale!

"Spark!" Luan shouts

Luan now has the Spark ability…and since a certain overpowered ability was incorporated into the spark ability in a future game, she has that ability too!

* * *

She begins running around the dock, generating static electricity as she does so, as the whale tries to body slam her. Luan takes 15% damage, but the whale got zapped by Luan's electrically charged barrier for 5% damage. She releases a ball of plasma at the whale, dealing a massive 30% damage to it!

The whale swims by, using some sort of water spout attack to try and crush Luan with some rocks at the top of the cavern! The rocks falling were so inaccurate that Luan didn't even need to dodge! Luan charges up and releases a plasma spear for 20% damage!

The whale tries to just bounce around and ram into her. Luan calls down a bolt of lightning to strike the creature from above, dealing 10% damage. Getting above it and smiting it with a downward lighting strike deals 15% damage to it! Luan just barely manages to generate enough static electricity to create another plasma ball. She releases it and the attack connects just before the whale made it offscreen, dealing another 30% damage and defeating the creature. It sinks to the bottom of the lake, where unbeknownst to everyone, a dimensional star is on the lakebed floor. It falls into the lakebed star and returns back from whence it came.

Luan gets a call. She picks up her cellphone, luckily the spark ability wore off just before she touched her phone, otherwise it would have probably reacted about as well as a lithium ion battery and a Galaxy Note 7. The call is from Lisa.

"Luan, I've just confirmed that the whale you fought was one of the 5 bosses that managed to flood into Royal Woods. That will buy us some time, but there are still 4 more Kirby bosses left! The second of these bosses is inside Lincoln's laptop…somehow…either way…get back here before this entity can do some damage!"

"On my way, Lis!" Luan states as she dashes back to the Loud house

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dimension GED5-7…

"Master Epsilon! I've gotten reports that dimensional anomalies have begun flooding some of the dimensions again!

"Eta, is this true?! The last time this happened, 8 dimensions have been completely eradicated! What could be the cause of this? The shadows have been dissipated on July 23, 2017!"

"Our reports show something concerning a "clockwork". Do you know what that means?"

"Did someone play Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky again? I told those idiots that doing so would corrupt the Pokémon of time…again!"

"No sir, we have orders from the Grand Guardian Entity, Omega, to never play that game again! It's something else!"

"…Hmm, it seems I have no choice…"

"Epsilon?"

"CX-135, AX-144, EX-196, KX-165, RX-64, TX-121, ZX-289, DX63i'/"

"Sir, your orders?"

"Assemble the RAEU. We won't let a 9th dimension desiccate again!"

* * *

 **T ljjfl es sy tdpeleo? Faeaus olr, yu kpxct ae aqt semhbuext tgxx koolgjfv lmjffebeo...**


	5. Chapter 30: Viricide

**Stats:**

 **Chapter 30: Viricide**

 **Loud Sibling Used: Luan**

 **Copy Ability: Beam**

 **Boss: Battle Windows Mar21'96 (Computer Virus)**

 **Game: Kirby Super Star (1996)/ Kirby Super Star Ultra (2008)**

* * *

Luan is back at the Loud House after defeating the 1st of the 5 bosses. She heads up to Lincoln's room, where she sees his laptop being infected with some form of malware!

"The 2nd boss is inside our brother's laptop! Not to worry, I have an invention that can transport you inside the computer!" Lisa decries "It's also backwards compatible, just tell me when you're ready to go back and I'll pull you back out!"

"Ok, send me in."

Lisa blasts Luan with a yellowish beam from her invention. It begins digitizing Luan and converting her into a 2D sprite composed of 8-bit pixels. It then transmits her into Lincoln's laptop. She takes a minute to get used to being inside the internet…literally.

"Are you there, Luan?"

"Yeah, Lis."

"Good, now find the bug causing this problem and squish it!"

Luan finds the virus, corrupting Lincoln's internet access to the site Fanfiction dot net! Luan approaches the computer virus and the screen cross-fades into a battle, which is still in the Kirby style, but it's as if it was in a fantasy role playing game. 3 windows, one for message, one for life and one for the enemy's name materialize into the foreground! The RPG battle begins!

* * *

Battle Windows Mar21'96 summons a Slime!

A Slime appears! (83 HP)

Luan grabbed a Beam Wand!

Slime falls asleep!

Luan used Cycle Beam!

Slime takes 36 damage!

Slime looks surprised!

Luan used Wave Beam!

Slime takes 30 damage!

Slime tries to escape, but fails!

Luan used Beam Whip!

Slime takes 24 damage!

Slime was defeated!

Battle Windows Mar21'96 summons a Puppet!

A Puppet appears! (104 HP)

Luan used Beam Blast!

Puppet takes 80 damage!

Puppet starts to scream…!

Luan used Cycle Beam!

Puppet takes 36 damage!

Puppet was defeated!

Battle Windows Mar21'96 summons a Magician!

A Magician Appears! (130 HP)

Magician gets the first attack!

Magician casts a guard spell!

Luan used Beam Whip!

Magician takes 6 damage!

Magician attacks!

Luan raised her defenses! (3% damage taken)

Luan used Wave Beam!

Magician takes 30 damage!

Magician casts a fire spell!

Luan avoided the attack!

Luan used Cycle Beam!

Magician takes 36 damage!

Magician casts an ice spell!

Luan raised her defenses! (1% damage taken)

Luan used Beam Blast!

Magician takes 80 damage!

Magician was defeated!

Battle Windows Mar21'96 summons an Evil Knight!

An Evil Knight appears! (180 HP)

Evil Knight gets the first attack!

Evil Knight gathers strength!

Luan used Beam Blast!

Evil Knight takes 80 damage!

Evil Knight throws knives!

Luan raised her defenses! (4% damage taken)

Luan used Cycle Beam!

Evil Knight takes 36 damage!

Evil Knight attacks!

Luan avoids the attack!

Luan used Wave Beam!

Evil Knight takes 30 damage!

Evil Knight brings down his sword!

Luan avoids the attack!

Luan used Cycle Beam!

Evil Knight takes 36 damage!

Evil Knight was defeated!

Battle Windows Mar21'96 summons a Great Dragon!

A Great Dragon appears! (250 HP)

Great Dragon gets the first attack!

Great Dragon flaps its wings!

Luan raised her defenses! (3% damage taken)

Luan used Beam Blast!

Great Dragon takes 80 damage!

Great Dragon slashes with its talons!

Luan avoids the attack!

Luan used Beam Blast!

Great Dragon takes 80 damage!

Great Dragon used its fiery breath!

Luan avoids the attack!

Luan used Beam Blast!

Great Dragon takes 80 damage!

Great Dragon petrifies itself!

Luan used Beam Blast!

Great Dragon takes 20 damage!

Great Dragon was defeated!

Error! Battle Windows version Mar21'96 has been hacked!

Entering BSOD mode!

Uploading Avatar program!

BillGates dot exe dot sys loaded!

The Avatar appears! (HP 0.120)

A holographic projection of Bill Gates appears as the final opponent of the battle windows! Pieces of the hologram are corrupted and glitch out intermittently, showing binary oozing out. Almost as if he was a computer zombie…the windows that display the virus' information are all glitchy and cracked now. Luan knows what she has to do!

Battle Windows Creator Bill Gates activates a firewall!

Luan raises her defenses! (32% damage taken)

Luan used Beam Whip!

Battle Windows Creator Bill Gates takes 8 damage!

Battle Windows Creator Bill Gates was defeated!

The "life" and "enemy name" windows crack and fall apart, destroying them. Only the "message window is left, and it is heavily damaged. Despite this…it still gives its message to Luan.

Luan won!

Luan gained 214,990,848,000,000,000,000,000 experience points!

Luan gained 42 kindness points!

Luan gained -64 humor points!

Luan gained 80 tenacity points!

Luan gained 110 awesomeness points!

Luan gained 169 attractiveness points!

(Not that it matters)

With the final message relayed, the "message" window falls off and renders itself unusable.

* * *

"Ok, Lisa. I destroyed the computer virus. Get me out of Lincoln's laptop."

A beam of purple light hits Luan's sprite. It extracts her out of the internet and turns her back into a 2D comic book character again!

"So, can you use your laptop now, Linc?" Luan questions

Lincoln attempts to access the internet…and he succeeds!

"Well, while you're here Luan, the 3rd boss is at the Old Tower where the clocks of Royal Woods used to be made. Something inside has that odd dimensional signature."

"Ok, I'll head out there soon."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dimension AEU-EP5…

"Recruits! I've just received word from our boss, Epsilon, that the very fabric of the dimensional multiverse is at risk again!"

(A bunch of murmurs are heard)

"It is because of this, that I had our scientists update our Holo-Gears."

"Commander Dullon, what do we do now?"

"The same thing Epsilon has always wanted us to do, stop anomalies from causing class X designations!"

Commander Dullon stares down his interdimensional group and picks a class 2 soldier at complete random.

"You, you are tasked with sealing the anomalies in Dimension LH-136." The commander states to them

"I won't let you down, sir."

The class 2 leaves to go to prepare for the battle ahead…

* * *

 **Vy lxftx gmtm uoj Nshfbsd Rqbfjufgnhg Vung nl ubjp! Jmtm dvzyi Xitpqbs ux qsfasbgh? Hsq rhkf prctkmbuyyd, pbms Tzjzt Vsyef zxu tfq yatu P xgtex ipx pmtkbjyrwl?**


	6. Chapter 31: A Sister In Arms

**Stats:**

 **Chapter 31: A Sister In Arms**

 **Loud Sibling Used: Luan**

 **Copy Ability: Cutter**

 **Boss: Chameleo Arm**

 **Game: Kirby Super Star (1996)/ Kirby Super Star Ultra (2008)**

* * *

Having gotten the location of the 3rd boss from Lisa, Luan sets off toward the Old Tower, where the finest clockworks in all of Royal Woods were once mass-produced! Thanks to numerous technological advancements, this factory is now rendered obsolete, because why buy a clock, when you can use a watch instead, or better yet, check the time display on your computer! Luan heads inside the abandoned building and begins her search.

"Hmm, I don't see anything except rusty clock mechanisms…I sure hope nothing will spring out and attack me!"

The camera pans to a load-bearing column, where …something… is watching Luan. It retreats back into the shadows…

"Cutter!"

Luan now has the Cutter copy ability!

She begins twirling around her bladed boomerangs to stave off her boredom in trying to find this creature. She begins playing catch with herself by throwing her boomerang. She missed catching one and it slides to the other side of the clockworks, where it hits something. Luan goes off to retrieve it. Upon getting there, she sees a chameleon-like ball thing staring at her. Within a split second, it tries to ram her. Luan puts up her arms in front of her body to guard against the attack! It worked! Luan counterattacks the chameleon by using one of her boomerangs like a sword! She deals 20% damage to it with that one attack!

The chameleon tries to engulf Luan using its tongue, but she backs away and throws 6 cutter boomerangs at it for 30% damage. It suddenly uses its twin-hooked tails to latch itself on the tower's wall, Luan responds by throwing a boomerang, and grabbing another one, using the second one as a counterattack-like shield. Both attacks connect to deal about 25% damage!

With its health lowered, it camouflages itself against the wall, turning itself invisible! Luan starts throwing cutter boomerangs erratically to try and hit it. It worked eventually, as 8 of the boomerangs hit, and that was more than enough to deal the last 20% damage to it. It turns invisible and scurries away to a hidden dimensional star, which seals itself shut once the chameleon enters it. That is the 3rd boss taken care of! But just before Luan can celebrate, she gets an urgent call from Lisa!

"I managed to track a massive dimensional energy surge coming from the Royal Woods museum! Head over there, now!" Lisa says in a panic

"Sure Lis, I'm close by anyway!"

And with that, our heroine heads off to confront the 4th of the 5 bosses in this dimensional surge!

* * *

Meanwhile…back in Dimension AEU-EP5…

We see a pair of kids conversing with each other. We can't see their appearance, as the camera is so out of focus, but that's probably because it's how the author is trying to convey suspense on who these people are. But we can at least tell that one is a boy and one is a girl. Either way, at least we can still make out some of their conversation.

"So, you're heading off?"

"I have to, sis."

"Why did Commander Dullon have to pick you for this mission? Remember what happened last time?"

(He remembers what happened last time, a crazed man wearing a cyan tank top, which made him look like his domestic abuser brother, owned both of them in what could be considered the most epic snow fight (really, a snow war) of all time. He also remembered they almost got shot with a real rifle by the crazed douche, even if he was mentally unhinged at the time, he's still not as bad as his dimensions counterpart of him…)

"I know what happened, but things will be different now that I've been promoted to class 2."

"Just…stay safe…"

"I will."

The male kid activates his Holo-Gear's teleportation function.

"Teleport to Dimension LH-136."

He leaves…leaving the girl behind.

"I…don't…want to lose you. I…can't…lose another person like…you…again…"

* * *

 **Nmh nwcma ixvt az ykm URA pyl lt tywh ih amha! Flmx Fzdv pt mqsn wp pykhih itt 4aq epem, tu ewax p jnuumcs kcbiqg tjnf tcx umhjdc...**


	7. Chapter 32: Wham Bam Slam!

**Stats:**

 **Chapter 32: Wham Bam Slam!**

 **Loud Siblings Used: Luan, Alex (he's a dimensional counterpart to a dimensional counterpart of a Loud sibling, so he counts)**

 **Copy Abilities: Bomb (Luan), Wing (Alex)**

 **Bosses: Wham Bam Rock (Luan), Wham Bam Jewel (Alex)**

 **Games: Kirby Super Star (1996)/ Kirby Super Star Ultra (2008) (Wham Bam Rock), Kirby Super Star Ultra (2008) (Wham Bam Jewel)**

* * *

After a chaotic battle with the chameleon-like boss, Luan exits the decrepit clockworks and sets out toward the Royal Woods museum, where the 4th of the bosses resides! She enters the museum and walks around the exhibits, looking for any sign of the boss. Eventually, she stumbles into the Incan exhibit, where there's a lone corridor which would lead people to the next exhibit. Luan walks forward and suddenly; 2 jagged rock hands materialize out of the darkness! A stoic stone face also emerges. It tries to smash Luan with its rock palm outstretched! Luan dodges the attack!

"Bomb!"

Luan now has the Bomb copy ability!

We should be concerned that Luan is using bombs to fight this boss, but luckily, there are no important artifacts within the hallway, and the building itself is bombproof! Now back to the battle.

The rock hand attempts to pound Luan 3 times! She blocks and retaliates by throwing bombs at the hand! 5%...10%...15% damage total. Next it imitates a gun cocking, but Luan takes advantage of its momentary ceasefire to deal 15% more damage! Rocks begin to rain down, which Luan avoids entirely!

The rock hand forms a fist and tries to punch Luan, but it falls just short of hitting her. Luan deals 10% damage! It attempts to form a person walking, but this attack really doesn't do much. Luan does 20% damage to the hand!

The hand tries to flatten Luan 3 times! Luan dodges and throws 2 bombs at it for 10% damage each time, dealing 30% damage total. It tries to rain down rocks from above, but Luan effortlessly dodges it. In a last-ditch effort, the rock hand tries to punch her again, but just like last time, it falls short, allowing Luan to throw 2 more bombs at it, dealing the final 10% to the boss!

The rock face blows up in a flurry of explosions! The 4th boss is defeated! Luan begins to head back home until she hears something coming from the Mayan exhibit! She heads off toward the source of the noise and sees a boy fighting…something. His gear says something in a computerized voice.

* * *

"Anomaly defeated, however, there is still a massive concentration of dimensional energy at this location. Perhaps there is a second anomaly in here?" His Holo-Scanner chimes in

"Grr… there is still 1 anomaly left in this dimension, defeating it would restabilize it. Come out of hiding already!" The boy says in a frustrated tone

Out of the shadows comes a diamond hand. A 3-eyed creature with a flashy diamond crown appears in the Mayan exhibit hallway!

"Holo-Scanner, is this it?"

"Scanning…high concentration of dimensional energy detected! This is the anomaly!"

The boy shouts at the creature, declaring something very familiar to some people...

"I am Alex Aoud of Dimension RD-64! And you won't destroy this dimension!"

He readies his Holo-Gear, which shifts into a duel disk from Yu-Gi-Oh. He draws a stack of 60 cards, but these cards…have some special properties, as viewers of a certain other dimension hopping fanfic already know about. He sees the diamond hand ready to shoot him, he counters by throwing a card at it…it did absolutely nothing. The entity fires and hit Alex for 20% damage!

"What? That sealing card should have captured its hand!" He shouts in disbelief

The diamond hand forms into a fist and is ready to smash him all over the floor!

"I have to help that boy! Maybe Lisa won't get mad letting a non-Loud use the CAS system…"

Luan tosses him a CAS generator with a sticky note attached to it. The sticky note says the word "wing" on it.

* * *

Alex notices the strange device. He picks it up and notices the sticky note on it.

"Wing? What the…"

Alex now has the Wing copy ability!

The creature tries to pound Alex flat, he dodges out of the way by dashing into the entity's hand, dealing 15% damage to it!

"I actually did damage to it?" Alex gets a determined look on his face "It's on."

The diamond hand attempts to drop rocks on him, but using his newfound abilities, he flies up and divebombs the hand for another 15% damage! The diamond hand switches to punching him, Alex responds by guarding and sending out razor feathers which deal 10% damage total!

The hand tries an airborne attack by dropping bombs on him! Alex uses the divebomb attack on him for another 15% damage! It then tries to shoot him, but Alex simply rams into it dealing another 15% damage, he also takes 20% damage for getting hit by the diamond hand.

The hand tries pounding him 3 times, for each attempt, Alex rushes at the hand, dealing a total of 45% damage! The creature's face gained a pained expression as the entity explodes!

"Anomaly defeated, dimension LH-136 stabilized."

"Hah…I did it…" Alex says breathlessly

* * *

"Great job, kid…now can you give back my CAS generator?"

Alex is on alert!

"Who is that?! Show yourself!"

Luan walks towards him.

"Kid, I loaned that to you, I simply want it back." Luan states

"Holo-Scanner?"

"Scanning…this is Dimension LH-136's counterpart of Luan Loud. No dimensional energy detected." The computer responds

"Fine, you can have your thing back. I already finished what I needed to do here."

Alex hands the CAS generator back to Luan.

Luan heads off toward the Loud house, while Alex teleports back to Dimension AEU-EP5. Once Luan enters the Loud House, Lisa chastises her.

* * *

"You dunderhead! How could you let a non-Loud use the CAS system!"

"I was only trying to…"

"Don't care. Luan, you have to be careful with that thing, if it falls into the wrong hands, the consequences could be disastrous! And even worse, we'd have no way of dealing with these Kirby bosses!"

"…"

"Aside from that, though, good job."

"Huh?"

"You defeated the 5 bosses from the dimensional surge! We can finally relax for a while until the next threat arises."

Luan heads back to her room for a well-deserved respite. Meanwhile, back in dimension AEU-EP5, Alex gives his report to the Commander.

* * *

"And that's what happened, Commander Dullon, sir!" Alex says in a militaristic-like fashion

"I see, at ease, Alex. You done well for us today, take the rest of the day off." The Commander responds

"With pleasure, sir!"

Alex leaves to enjoy the rest of his day, leaving Commander Dullon to his thoughts.

"Why is Dimension LH-136 receiving an influx of anomalies? And then there's the CAS system that Alex just told me about…I guess I should be grateful that LH-136 Luan lent her system to my agent, otherwise he'd be a pancake in that museum exhibit. Sealing cards don't work on these anomalies, how can the AEU fight them off then? "Clockwork", something that not even master Epsilon knows about…this is very troubling, indeed…"

* * *

 **B apftuuf oxe eqrufdlfd zqdtnse ho Fdlbx Vpcsf! Jf'r vd ib b odshpvo otus wrsahos ib mmx twttf fn uvt njdriwe!**


	8. Chapter 33: An Axe To Grind

**Stats:**

 **Chapter 33: An Axe To Grind**

 **Loud Sibling Used: Lana**

 **Copy Abilities Used: Paint, Sword**

 **Boss: Main Cannon #2**

 **Game: Kirby Super Star (1996)/Kirby Super Star Ultra (2008)**

* * *

With the recent GCO dimensional surge being suppressed, it would seem that the Loud siblings could relax… but there's no time to rest, as a **SUPERMASSIVE** thing emerges from a dimensional star! It looks like an airborne destroyer, casting its elongated shadow over the town. Could it be…inconceivable! It's the Halberd, Meta Knight's flagship from the Kirby series! As anyone who has any knowledge of the Kirby series can attest to, this thing's a BEAST! It can take SO much damage before being taken down. I once heard that this thing took out 6 Destrayers (Nightmare's UFO-like ships) just by ramming into them! That's not even going over its weapon capabilities. So yeah, the Louds vs the Meta Knights…gee it seems clear cut who's going to win this one, but even though it's a feeble attempt, they have just the right sibling for the job…

The Halberd lands and Meta Knight broadcasts his message to the citizens of Royal Woods, while his crew does a routine maintenance check on the airship. While the Loud sibling goes over there to attempt to combat this threat!

"Reactor 1, output normal."

"Adjust the balancer to… 0003!"

"Let's raise the anchor."

"Check anti-gravity plant. 1, 2, 3, OK!"

"Release the sails, solar level 288!"

"The time has come. The time to show our power! Royal Woods' lazy lifestyle will end! I will rule!"

During the Meta Knight's monologue, a stowaway boards the ship! She tries to fight off the Halberd and her crew! But the Axe Knight notices her!

* * *

"Sir, A stowaway has boarded the Halberd!"

"Oh no! Oh no! What do we do!" A Waddle Dee wearing a bandanna shouts

"They mustn't interfere with our plans!" An insectoid looking knight wielding a fusion between a mace and a ball and chain declares

"Lord Meta Knight, what is your command?" an eagle that looks like the embodiment of America asks, don't worry, if you don't hate this guy now, you will soon

"All on deck prepare for battle! All others prepare for take-off!" The mysterious and gallant commander of the Halberd orders

The siege on the Halberd begins as our stowaway blitzes her way through the deck's crew without even needing to use the CAS system! She enters a door, which regulates the Halberd's fuel supply! Axe Knight notices and reports to the second in command!

"Captain Vul, the stowaway's infiltrated the rocket valve!"

"What?! Throw the Heavy Lobster at 'em!" He says with an irate fury in his voice

The stowaway proceeds through the fuel maintenance bay and exits back outside. She's behind the nozzle where the fuel propels the Halberd into the sky! Mace Knight comments on this.

"They're just behind the nozzle now!"

"Ready for takeoff now! She can fly at any time!" Axe Knight replies

"Hurry it up! Where's Heavy Lobster?!" Captain Vul angrily screeches

* * *

Suddenly, a wild Heavy Lobster appears, crashing onto the deck of the Halberd! The awesome theme associated with this boss starts to play.

"Paint!"

The stowaway now has the paint ability!

"They're currently fighting Heavy Lobster!" Bandanna Dee comments

"Initiate takeoff! We'll blow them away!" Meta Knight affirms

A computerized voice from within the Halberd states the takeoff time.

"Halberd takeoff in… 15 seconds."

It starts counting down… meanwhile, the stowaway and Heavy Lobster are fighting in the background.

15…14…13…12…11…

"Ok! Main engine ignition!" Axe Knight assures

10…9…8…7…6…5…

"Now, take off!" Captain Vul shouts

4…3…2…1…

The Halberd takes off, blowing the stowaway and the Heavy Lobster off the deck. The Heavy Lobster was destroyed because of this, but they have more production models of it.

* * *

"Lana! What happened?!" A familiar cynical voice asks her

"The Halberd took off! Do you have any aircraft that will allow me to board it while it's in the air?"

"Yes, get back here and I'll have a plane ready for you!"

Lana heads back to the Loud house, she takes off in her plan and prepares an aerial assault on the Halberd! However, while everyone was distracted with the Halberd. Someone snuck into Lisa's room!

"Ha, I'll just activate one of that loser's sister's inventions and they won't be a problem anymore!"

They stumble upon Lisa's anti-air turret, it was made in case of another aerial foe. It seems they learned their lesson after trying to fight Kabula. They attempt to access it.

"Welcome Lisa, enter security code."

"She'd choose this as her password."

They begin entering it.

"I-G-N-O-R-A-M-U-S"

"Passcode accepted, anti-air turret armed, select target."

"Alright, target the Halberd!"

"Target chosen."

"Now take this!"

They smash the computer, rendering it unable to turn off. The anti-air turret begins firing at the Halberd! Before the Louds realize what happened, the person slips away undetected. They were also wearing gloves, so Lisa can't dust for fingerprints.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to Lana…

A massive array of fire bathes the sky in orange! One of the wings on Lana's plane was shot, forcing her to eject! She manages to land on the deck of the Halberd.

"That tiny aircraft was shot down!" Axe Knight boldly proclaims

"But…! But…! A girl is on the deck!" Mace Knight points out

"Relax. We must handle this calmly." Meta Knight asserts

"Listen, you lubbers! I want you all after that girl!" Captain Vul commanded, directly going against his boss' orders

"Sword!"

Lana gains the sword copy ability!

Lana proceeds to speed across the deck, but is surrounded by the Meta Knights!

"That's far enough, missy!" Meta Knight exclaims

"Now you'll know the power of the Meta Knights!" Captain Vul decries

"Fight!" Bandanna Dee encourages

Lana lays waste to all of them, not even a challenge.

"Looks like she's heading further up on deck." Mace Knight states

"Well then, let's guide her in front of one of the cannons." Captain Vul reasons

Lana makes her way through the Halberd's armory, and is just outside to where the cannons are.

"The girl is now approaching Main Cannon #2." Axe Knight acknowledges

"She'll be burnt to a crisp! Hahahahaha!" Captain Vul laughs boisterously

"Ahahahahahaha" Bandanna Dee laughs along

"Bwahaha! Gaahaha! ...Hm." Captain Vul finishes laughing

Lana exits onto the deck, staring down the Main Cannon #2. She cut it down so fast, it didn't even get to attack! All it could have done was shoot a cannonball, shoot a laser, or have a claw try to grab her. The resulting explosion from the cannon scorched the entire Halberd's deck! Meanwhile, Lisa's anti-air turret is still firing at the Halberd, but know the Louds notice!

"Lisa, did you activate the anti-air turret?"

"No, and whoever did smashed the computer, I can't turn it off! I'll try to disable it, but it will take some time. I'd better tell Lana the bad news." Lisa says

* * *

 **Cu djtsy ywpwnzncor nh zxsjyl iu qcmw Qptg! Nip fczo-ujc yjxxyu, emt Nkuwj Qdhynfc, ywk xybnydx'y xfqjcyk gfnmptomn lss sumu treuxnbyyae, Iuqefxt Bom, emt ykwpyi-xt-iinxfcj uz usj Bkzu Lynvnzm! Bd Qptg bflih ulz uz xiuv nip Mprhyso, hpt ybf mjrusy b dpxrrye psdamb thtgjyqpxfc zu nbvj dt Syul Pcombu snbykfg?!**


	9. Chapter 34: A Knight's Honor

**Stats:**

 **Chapter 34: A Knight's Honor**

 **Loud Sibling used: Lana**

 **Copy Ability: Sword**

 **Bosses: Heavy Lobster, Reactor, Meta Knight**

 **Game: Kirby Super Star (1996)/ Kirby Super Star Ultra (2008)**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Halberd…

"Ahh! Main Cannon #2 was destroyed!" Axe Knight yells out in alarm

"The cannon's a wreck! We can't use it!" Mace Knight adds

"What? How could this be?!" Captain Vul shouts in surprise

Lana walks along the left side of the Halberd.

"She is now heading for the left wing!" Ax Knight states

"You don't think she'd…" Bandanna Dee starts to utter

"Everyone! We need to keep her away from the left wing!" Captain Vul declares

They fail…Lana makes it to, and destroys, the left wing.

The Halberd has a massive hole breached inside it now!

* * *

"The left wing is destroyed! Damage to 74% of the wing!" Axe Knight says

"Arrgh!" Captain Vul scoffs, annoyed

"We're starting to losing stability because of it!" Mace Knight warns

"Retract the sails! Give more lift to the left wing!" Meta Knight orders!

Lana enters the hole caused by the left wing's explosion, she is now inside of the Halberd.

"Hey, where is she now?!" Captain Vul angrily asks

"It looks like she's inside the cabin now…" Mace Knight confirms

"We got her on radar! She's in the ducts!" Axe Knight affirms

"What's she doing there?!" Captain Vul wonders

"She's moving through the ducts now!" Mace Knight notes

"Is she lost or something?" Bandanna Dee comments

"Wait…I thought of something. Heeheehee." Captain Vul chuckles

Lana makes her way through the ducts and is in the room just outside of the Halberd's weapons cache.

"Has she made it into the armory yet?" Captain Vul questions

Yes, she has. It was in the same room you guys keep your jets in, along the path to the Main Cannon #2.

"She has her pick of the lot now." Mace Knight utters

Well, she already has the CAS system, so she doesn't need it, but thanks for telling us where we are anyway.

* * *

The awesome theme kicks in! We all know what this means!

"Are we all ready?" Captain Vul questions

"Are we really doing this?" Axe Knight cynically quips

"Hmph, I know we'll regret this." Mace Knight sardonically says

"Shut it! Now's our only chance to finish her! This time we will succeed! Heavy Lobster, away!" Captain Vul declares!

The Heavy Lobster is on Lana's tail! Working her way through the mazelike structure of the Halberd's storage facility, she makes it to the HLAL (Heavy Lobster Assembly Line). How else could Captain Vul use the Heavy Lobster if they already destroyed it during their takeoff sequence? This is how! However, the Heavy Lobster tears apart the right wing's structure as it chases her, and the crew comments on this.

"Bwahahahahahahaha! Crush her! CRUSH HER!" Captain Vul cackles insanely

"Ahh…Looks like our ship is falling apart." Axe Knight whimpers sadly at the destruction of the right wing

"Don't worry about it! Just press on!" Captain Vul assures everyone

Lana and the Heavy Lobster make it to the HLAL foundry, where the Heavy Lobster models' metal is cast. It is here where the final encounter with the Heavy Lobster will take place.

* * *

Lana slashes the metal crustacean for 15% damage! It rockets to the other side, but Lana blocks it, taking almost no damage! Lana pursues the robot and continues slicing it! 25% damage!

The Heavy Lobster jumps to the right side of the screen and sends out a mini-lobster. Lana sends it into the air and knocks it into the Heavy Lobster for 15% damage! The mini-lobster had paint inside it! The paint messed up his optical receptors, as well as give him a red coat of paint as opposed to his usual yellow.

"Captain Vul! Heavy Lobster's eye has been destroyed!" Axe Knight yells out

"What?! Paint ability, you say?!" Captain Vul decries in surprise

"Oh no! He can't tell his left from his right anymore!" Mace Knight utters sadly

"Rassa flassa brassa! Arrgh!" Captain Vul screeches

Heavy Lobster's movements become erratic! Lana finishes off the robot! Heavy Lobster explodes!

* * *

"Looks like the explosion from Heavy Lobster took out the right wing!" Mace Knight points out

"Hm. Hmm. Having both wings destroyed may be just what we needed..." Captain Vul ponders to himself

Meta knight just gives an expression of deep thought.

"She's climbing around the outside of the ship, heading for the helm." Axe Knight warns

Lana proceeds forward alongside the outside of the ship. The energy blasts from Lisa's anti-air turret are still trying to damage the Halberd.

"She is moving along the base of the ship." Axe Knight states

"Not much we can to do her there… But the wind is strong." Captain Vul acknowledges

"And it's cold." Bandanna Dee interjects

"And it's high." Axe Knight comments

"And it's scary." Mace Knight butts in

"…All right, you lot." Captain Vul says in order to get them to shut up

* * *

Lana moves parallel to the Halberd. She enters the ship once more and finds Mace Knight's secret stash.

"Nooo! My secret stash of food and 1-Up's!"

"So, you were the one hoarding them! You scallywag!" Captain Vul admonishes

"(…They looked delicious)" Bandanna Dee thought

* * *

Lana heads into the next room.

"She is headed for the reactor." Axe knight states

"If we lose the reactor, this is all over for sure!" Mace Knight says in a panic

"Never fear, I don't think she can do anything to the reactor." Captain Vul assures them

"So long as a reflected laser doesn't hit the reactor, it will be invincible!" Bandanna Dee declares

"Eeeyeah! Don't say things like that!" Captain Vul bellowed at him for revealing the reactor's weakness

Lana makes it to the reactor room. This might be one of the easiest bosses ever. So much so, that you could hardly consider it a boss. All Lana has to do is stand in front of the reactor, wait for the laser to come by and fire, and get out of the way before the laser hits her. She does this 4 times and the reactor destroys itself!

* * *

"The reactor has been destroyed!" Axe Knight says

"All of our Wheelie power sources are escaping!" Mace Knight shouts

"Ahh! What are you idiots doing?!" Captain Vul screams

"All systems down! No. 3 and No. 5 engines are gone!" Axe knight cries out

"We're junked! Nothing left to do but crash!" Mace Knight yells

"(We've failed…but there's nothing we can do)" Meta Knight decides in his inner monologue

"Attention to all crew! Evacuate ship immediately!" Meta Knight broadcasts

"Ahhh! This ship is done for! I gotta get out of here! I'm escaping now! Don't think badly of me!" Captain Vul says his famous last words as he bails from the sinking airship, don't worry Captain Vul, we all think of you badly

"So… Now it's time for the rest of you to escape as well." Meta Knight urges

"I will stay until the bitter end." Axe Knight declares

"We should finish off this girl then all escape together!" Mace Knight affirms

…

"…You are all about to perish. Do as you please." Meta Knight coldly utters

"(…I'm sorry.)"

Lana makes it to the helm of the Halberd. She gets ambushed by the entire Meta Knight crew (except for Meta Knight himself, who's up ahead, and Captain Vul, who bailed like a coward instead of going down with the ship).

"Wait, lady!" Axe Knight utters sadly

"I cannot let you go any farther!" Mace Knight says with an equal shade of sadness

Lana manages to fight off the onslaught, but…she did feel kind of bad defeating them.

"Lord Meta Knight, please take care!" Axe Knight avows

"We'll go on ahead then!" Mace Knight avers

Lana charges into the captain's quarters where Meta Knight himself awaits!

"This is the end! Now! Come meet your doom!" Meta Knight decries

Bandanna Dee's heart races, and who's wouldn't…this is the second encounter with THE Meta Knight, the badass swordsman of the Kirby series, so the stakes are incredibly high!

* * *

Lana gets the first move and strikes the swordsman for 5% damage! Meta Knight counters with 3 slashes, which Lana blocks and counters with 2 slashes for 10% damage! Meta knight stabs the ground and creates a shockwave, which deals 10% damage to Lana! Lana responds by downward stabbing him for 15% damage!

Meta Knight uses his Mini Tornado, but Lana counters with a forward lunge attack, which deals 15% damage and Lana avoids damage! Meta Knight counters with his triple stab, which deals 30% damage to Lana! Meta knight tries a downward stab, which Lana evades and retaliates with a triple slash and quintuple stab, dealing 25% damage total!

Meta Knight then uses his signature technique, the Mach Tornado! Lana gets onto meta Knight's side and continues downward stabbing him from above while dodging the tornado! Lana deals 35% total damage to the swordsman, splitting off his mask and showing us that he might be a Kirby! He teleports away while Lana escapes the Halberd before it crashes into the ocean, it falls into a hidden dimensional star, returning it back to Popstar. Lana swims the rest of the way back to land, then she walks back to the Loud House. Lisa manages to disable the anti-air turret.

"So, about your plane…I'll make a replacement, but it might take a while." Lisa states

"Great, so can I have a break now?" Lana questions

"Yes, there are no Kirby bosses left at the moment."

Lana heads off to relax. There is only one more boss left, and it seems that the finale of this block will be across the stars as anyone who's played Kirby Super Star/Ultra knows, maybe Lisa has a spacecraft a Loud sibling could borrow…

* * *

 **Pbff mbf lpcok ychzm, niw cytlxl twbtfk act uauoux.**


	10. Chapter 35: Twin Marx

**Stats:**

 **Chapter 35: Twin Marx**

 **Loud sibling used: Lola**

 **Copy Ability: Mirror**

 **Boss: Marx**

 **Game: Kirby Super Star (1996)/ Kirby Super Star Ultra (2008)**

 **Author's Note: Galacta Knight makes a cameo appearance in this chapter, but is never actually fought**

* * *

At the Loud house, no, all over Earth, day and night change as fast as a person blinks! Lisa is trying to work with NASA to resolve this problem, but perhaps there's another solution…

"The sun and moon are fighting each other!" Lincoln notes

"If that really was the case, how come we're not dead from either the extreme heat or the rising tides?" Lisa claims skeptically

"Video game logic! Now there's only one way to stop it! We need to activate 7 dream fountains to harness the collective wish power to get the sun and moon to stop fighting!"

"Oh, and how are you going to get to space without immediately dying? I don't have any spacesuits made." Lisa admonishes

As if on cue, a dimensional star spits out a starship that can function as a spacecraft.

"You still need oxygen to breathe."

The starship's computer chimes in.

"Oxygen reserves at 100%, generating atmospheric field…"

"This flies in the face of science!"

"If you haven't noticed already, bosses from the Kirby series have been leaking out of dimensional stars. I think science and logic just went out the window." Lincoln cynically quipps

"Fine, who's going to space to do this?"

"I will."

All of the Loud siblings look at the person who said that…it was Lola.

"Are you sure? Have you recovered from the Masked Dedede fight?" Lincoln asks her

"Yes Linky, I'll activate the dream fountains."

"And I'll tag along with her." Lana volunteers "After all, you'd need a pilot to get you to those planets, and I'm the perfect candidate for the job. Besides, I'm your twin sister, I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you."

"Ok then, our journey across the stars begins!"

"Here's the CAS system, Lola, good luck."

Lola nods in understanding.

* * *

We see a montage of Lola and Lana's interplanetary exploits throughout the cosmos. A peaceful stroll through the grass planet Floria, A swim through the water planet Aquarius, A hop, skip and a jump, through the cloud planet Skyhigh, a volcanic excursion through the flame planet Hotbeat, wandering through the mazelike labyrinth of the cave planet Cavius (real original, we know), dashing through the artificial planet Mekkai and finally, shooting across the nebulae of the eternal planet Halfmoon. Lola has made it through all of the planets and activates all 7 dream fountains, just as she's about to leave Halfmoon, however, a pink angelic knight in a crystal descends down, he breaks the crystal and draws out his lance!

"Lola, get out of there now!" Lana's voice is heard on a walkie talkie. Yeah, Lincoln gave the twins his special ARGGH walkie talkies before they left, they just haven't needed to use them until now.

Lola is paralyzed with fear, as anyone would be if they saw Galacta Knight in the flesh. This Kirby boss is so badass, he could make **META KNIGHT** his bitch! All Lola could do is back away slowly and hope he doesn't notice her. Unfortunately, he does and speaks to her in the language of the ancients.

"Proelio lacessere audes mihi puellae?"

Lola tries to run away, but Galacta Knight blocks her with his lance. From Galacta Knight's point of view, he's scanning her, but there's nothing remotely interesting about her.

"Vade, vestri 'non dignitas mihi est."

Galacta Knight lowers his lance and lets Lola pass. Lola runs for her life.

"Militia est vita nemo potest challenge qui me?! Im 'relinquens virum istum iniquum locum."

Galacta Knight looks back at the princess he deemed weak. He notices that next to that worthless fighter, compared to him, at least, is another girl, trying to comfort her. He attempts scanning Lola again, knowing full well that it's a futile effort, but he doesn't want to go back to the Interdimension, sealed in that crystal, waiting for a worthy opponent. He is taken aback in shock, not from scanning Lola, but from scanning the other girl. This girl has a faint reddish orange signature emanating from her. It's very faint, but it's there. Lola had no such signature.

Galacta Knight dashes toward the twins. They try to escape to the starship, but Galacta Knight blocks them with his lance laser. He points to Lana with his lance.

"Quid est nomen tibi?"

Lana doesn't know the language of the ancients. Galacta Knight is waiting…

"Hey you, if you even think about poking Lana with that epee of yours, I will destroy you!"

Galacta Knight scoffs at her audacious claim. Knowing that she will easily lose a duel with him, but at least he knows the name of this girl.

"Lana, estne? Es quidem vir puellam valde specialis. Ut possit sentire Pugnator scriptor determinatio. Tu sunt dignus habetur pugnator mihi! Paratus?"

The epic rock theme kicks in as Galacta Knight tries to fight Lana. Lana knows that fighting Galacta Knight is practically a death wish, so she tries to flee the battle! It doesn't work.

"Huc redire!"

Galacta Knight summons energy spikes to skewer Lana from below! Before the attack connects, a massive energy blast hits him and interrupts the attack!

"Qui audet ?!"

Everyone looks at the source of the blast. It's Lynn's ghost, with the fighter copy ability! Galacta Knight scans her and finds that her entire spirit is radiating a fighting determination!

"Illa potestas!"

"Lynn!" The twins shout in joy

"Lana, Lola, get out of here! I'll distract Galacta Knight!" Lynn shouts at them

Lola and Lana flee Halfmoon using the starship and head off to a remote part of space near Popstar. Meanwhile, the 2 greatest warriors prepare to have an epic duel.

"Lynn, da mihi bona pugna!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

The 2 begin fighting one another! Meanwhile, near Popstar, Lana and Lola try to calm down after surviving an encounter with the greatest warrior in the galaxy. But there's no time for rest, as something was reacting to the dream fountains' activation. The clockwork star NOVA appears!

"READY"

"I will grant you one wish…"

Marx tries to knock the starship away, but Lana responds by punching him. Unfortunately, he still managed to say a wish before Lana knocked him away.

"Well, I want to control POPSTAR!" Marx manages to say before being sent into deep space

"OK 3, 2, 1, BLAST OFF!"

"WOW! It worked. The Sun & Moon are fighting. Go find NOVA. All my plans worked! POPSTAR is all MINE! Now, I can do anything! I must be going now. Hahahahahahahahah…!"

Marx transforms from his cute jester form into a nightmarish mirror bat creature, while NOVA attempts to crash into Popstar! Popstar's Sun and Moon attempt to hold it back, while Marx flies off to a reflective battlefield.

"Lana, stay here. I'm going after Marx!" Lola asserts

"Ok, just please…come back."

"I will, Lana."

* * *

Lola gets dropped off at the reflective battlefield where Marx awaits.

"Mirror!"

Lola now has the Mirror copy ability!

"Huh? You can't stop my plans! But go ahead and try! You aren't Kirby, so how could you ever hope to defeat ME?!" Marx declares while cackling insanely

Marx begins the battle by spreading out 4 diagonal cutter blades at Lola, she responds by guarding! Thanks to the mirror ability, she reflects one of the cutter blades back at him for 5% damage!

"Gah?! You dare hurt me?!" Marx screeches

Marx flies offscreen and plants seeds into the battlefield, they sprout thorny vines with roses growing on them. They don't hurt Lola, as she was nowhere near where the seeds were planted. Marx reemerges from the battlefield by popping out under her, which she blocks. Lola hits him with the mirror ability's scepter, causing 10% damage!

Next, he appears on the right side of the arena and sends out a barrage of dual tipped energy arrows at her, which she blocks! Despite this, Lola still takes 5% damage from all the arrows! Lola goes over and deals 10% more damage, plus 6% more damage from the mirror fragments the scepter produces for a total of 16% damage! Marx responds by flying airborne and dropping an ice bomb on Lola, she counters by jumping up and dealing 10% more damage, and jumping over the ice blast that the bomb explodes!

Marx flies to the left side of the screen. This time, he fires a massive energy laser from his mouth. Lola tries to evade it, but she gets caught and takes a massive 20% damage attack! Lola tries to use her mirror attack but Marx flies offscreen and uses the thorny vine attack again, which Lola dodges, and guards when Marx reappears!

Marx attempts to uses his cutter blade attack, Lola reflects it for 5% more damage, and uses the mirror ability's duplication attack to deal 30% damage total, before he tries the energy arrow attack again, which Lola once again guards, dealing 5% damage to her.

Marx splits himself in two and forms a miniaturized black hole to tear Lola apart! Lola manages to escape Marx's mini black hole's gravity field until he reforms himself. When he does, Lola splits herself in 2 to deal 15% damage to Marx! Marx's final attack is to try to drop another ice bomb, but Lola just hits him with the scepter and the fragments it generated for 10%, plus 2%, plus 2%, for a total of 14% damage!

"NO, impossible! How could a someone as pathetic as YOU beat ME?!" Marx screams

Marx's body is bathed in a white-hot light as he explodes and flies off. With missile-like precision, Marx crashes into NOVA, killing himself in the process, as well as causing the clockwork to explode into pieces, Popstar is saved!

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, we see that a mysterious person has been watching the entire Marx battle on a tablet.

"How could Marx fail with the power of NOVA? Hmm…those sisters are tougher than I gave them credit for."

The screen focuses on the person's tablet. It's dark purple, with black highlights. The company's name is still engraved on it.

"NME enterprises"

A bell rings, could this mysterious person be a student of some sort? Either way, their school day is over, as they exit the school, we see its name.

"Royal Woods Elementary"

"What?! The perpetrator is a Michiganian?! And one from Royal Woods?! Just WHO is this person?!"

They amble about aimlessly until they find something. It's a fountain of dreams…

Wait…a dream fountain? On Earth?!

The person activates the fountain and summons NOVA!

"READY"

"I will grant you one wish…"

"You know, Lola's battle with Marx was so awesome…I want her to fight him again!"

"OK 3, 2, 1, BLAST OFF!"

We see that some energy is flowing into Marx's lifeless corpse. It regains enough energy to metamorphize himself into a powerful new form! He flies back to the reflected battlefield where Lola was!

The person gets into their version of a starship and heads off into space! Like the one Lana got, it also generates an oxygenated atmospheric field.

Back at the Loud House, Lincoln receives a voicemail from it. This is what it said.

"Hey Larry, I bet by now you've noticed all of the strange anomalies recently happening. Well, they're because of me! I found a Clockwork Star when I was heading home from school one day, and it said it could grant any wish I wanted. Do you know what I want? To make your life as miserable as possible! Now, I know that your precious sisters will come to your aid, so I will deal with them eventually, but this quarrel between us will never end."

* * *

 **Wtt wcriz sde qhpk gwghmaho! Zwsygxtu tp izp rzt epexfo wtt gtjtfdlacdw pisc lzrlobcld! Kq urfks s Noarnhlgc Dwmg dya jkpg ui wz jpcp Oucfzic'k wlrt ptptjlext! Qzt, izp wixqd, Iddl dzs Olkp, otox wdgb ig qlsww zcu 3 kzxxahdp qgdvqh? Flk izpb pd le? Qww qlzpop lu Kfsqg Vexg Dzxph ld xaezvf whcb!**


	11. Chapter 36: Heart And Soul

**Stats:**

 **Chapter 36: Heart And Soul**

 **Loud Siblings Used: Lana and Lola**

 **Copy Ability: Mirror**

 **Bosses: Heart Of NOVA/ Galactic NOVA Nucleus, Marx Soul**

 **Games: Kirby Super Star (1996)/ Kirby Super Star Ultra (2008) (Heart Of Nova/Galactic NOVA Nucleus), Kirby Super Star Ultra (2008) (Marx Soul)**

 **Author's Note: If you're wondering why Marx Soul speaks in Togglecase, it's to highlight his insanity**

* * *

"Ha, that Marx was a pushover!" Lola boasts, unaware that karma is about to come back to hit her in about 3 seconds

Marx reappears at the arena and transforms from his normal form into his soul form! His gilded yellow outline is stained with a dried blood shade of magenta. His dual spikes split off into tri-spikes. His red hearts are replaced with an icy cyan blue. His face changes from snowball white to royal purple. His bowtie is replaced with a golden necklace with a pink gemstone embedded in it. His hat's colors switch sides, with pink being on the left side and blue on the right, as well as the balls on the end of it becoming spiked. And, exclusively to his fight with Lola, Marx Soul's mirrors are cracked, giving off a house of mirrors reflection to Lola! Marx Soul cackles insanely, a laugh so psychopathic that only an April Fool's Day Luan could be compared to it, finally he speaks to her.

"Oh ReAlLy? YoU tHoUgHt ThIs WaS tHe EnD?" Marx Soul admonishes, looks like the mirrors weren't the only things that were destroyed during the initial fight "WeLl, YoU ArE rIgHt… ThIs Is ThE EnD, tHe EnD oF YoU, mY lItTlE iNgEnUe!" Marx Soul cackles, Lola tries to smash the mirror scepter in his face, but a barrier blocks it!

"oH hOw NaIEvE oF yOu, AnNoYiNg BrAt. NOVA's PoWeR HaS mAdE mE iMmUnE to YoUr TrIcKeRy! No AtTaCk CaN BrEaK tHis ShIeLd! PoPsTaR Is MINE, hahaha!"

* * *

Lola uses her ARGGH walkie talkie to communicate with Lana.

"HuH? TrYiNg To CaLl FoR HeLp? DoN't YoU ReMeMbEr ThAt In SpAcE, No OnE cAn HeAr YoU SCREAM?! Go AhEaD, No OnE WiLl HeLp YoU, aNd YoU'lL dIe AlL aLoNe, WiTh No OnE cArInG tHaT YoU dIeD bY My WiNgS! Ahahahaha!" Marx Soul swaggers

"Lana, Marx has reincarnated due to NOVA's power! The clockwork star gave him a shield that can't be broken by any attack!"

"Ok, so why are you telling me this, Lols?"

"You have the starship, right?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to take that ship and destroy NOVA! With him in pieces, Marx Soul's shield will be broken!"

"Got it."

"Lans, in case you don't make it back…"

"…"

"I love you."

"I love you too, but I'm coming back, Lola."

The transmission ends.

* * *

"tHeRe's NoThInG YoU cAn Do, LoUd ChIld. NoT EvEn KiRbY, ThE hErO oF pOpStAr, CaN sToP mE nOw! It'S oVeR, LoLa!"

Marx Soul's hat flashes blue and he begins using his cutter blade attack, but they're not coming out…

"You missed me!" Lola taunts

"WaSn'T aImInG fOr YoU, lOlA." Marx Soul declares derisively

Meanwhile, Lana heads off to the clockwork star, NOVA! She enters the mechanical monstrosity and his R-Type-like body starts activating its defenses! Lana easily circumnavigates the thin corridors and blasts the defenses away, about halfway to NOVA's heart; However, a new threat emerges! Marx's attacks somehow got into NOVA! Even worse than that, a starship attempts to blast Lana, but the walls of NOVA block the shot. Suddenly, a transmission comes through to Lana's starship. Lana accepts the transmission and sees someone she's never seen before, but that we, the viewers of the Loud House, are all too familiar with.

"Is your name Lana?" A masculine-like voice asks

"Yes, who is this? And why are you in the Galactic NOVA?" Lana responds

"Great, you've played Kirby Super Star, haven't you? After all, you're here to destroy NOVA's heart, right?"

"How did you…?"

"Say, are you THE Lana that my arch-nemesis Larry covets so much?"

"Who's Larry?"

"He's a white-haired punk that wears orange."

"I don't know any Larry, but that sounds like my brother, Lincoln."

"Yeah, you are. Look kid, I'm here to stop you from destroying NOVA's heart, and that means I have to kill you. I feel bad cutting the life of an innocent young girl short, but if it will make Larry suicidally depressed enough so that I can revel in his misery, then so be it. Lana…it was…nice to meet you."

The boy begins firing at Lana with his starship, an exact mirror of Lana's, Lana counterattacks! An intense firefight ensues, but Lana managed to outlast her brother's tormentor.

"Gah! We will meet again! I will make Larry suffer! LUMINE, get me out of here!"

They teleport out, Lana proceeds forward through the narrow passageways and makes it to the central chamber where the Galactic NOVA Nucleus lies. The 8 life support columns spin clockwise. Lana starts firing at the column's generators, she manages to destroy 6 of them before the pillars start rotating counterclockwise. Lana manages to keep up the pressure and destroy the 7th one. She waits an entire rotation for her chance to destroy the last generator. She seizes her chance and fires, dealing enough damage to destroy the final generator. The entire central chamber begins exploding, taking NOVA's Heart, and by extension, NOVA, along with it! Lana escapes to the outside before the explosion catches up with her and makes it outside, seeing that the explosion was powerful enough to damage its faceplate and make it wince in pain by closing one of its eyes! Lana heads back to the reflected battlefield, where Marx Soul has almost finished off Lola in the time it took for Lana to destroy NOVA.

"Lola! NOVA has been destroyed, Marx Soul should be able to take damage!"

* * *

Hearing this, Lola gains enough heroic resolve to fully max out her HP (it was at 1% during the cutscene mentioned above)!

"Mirror!"

Lola regains the Mirror copy ability!

"Marx Soul, your reign of insanity ends here!"

Marx Soul's hat flashes blue, pink and blue, and pink.

"yOu tHiNk ThAt yOu CaN dEsTrOy mE?! eVeN wItHoUt A sHiElD, i CaN sTiLl OuTlAsT yOu! So, CoMe On! oNe EpIc FiNaL bAtTlE fOr ThE fUtUrE oF pOpStAR! lOlA!"

The final battle against Marx Soul begins!

Marx Soul starts by splitting himself in half and generating a miniaturized black hole, which Lola avoids by running away from its gravity field! Lola counterattacks by smashing the mirror scepter in his face for 5% damage!

"DiD yOu ReAlLy ThInK iT wOuLd Be ThAt EaSy? NOVA's PoWeR hAs GiVeN mE iNcReAsEd DeFeNsEs!" Marx Soul cackles

"My god, just… **SHUT** … **UP**!" Lola screams at him, she tried to hit Marx Soul again, but he teleports away

He reappears in the center of the arena, spreading out dual cutter blades, Lola manages to reflect a blade from both sets, dealing 4% damage total! He then remolecularizes himself into a paint-like substance, which splits off into pink and blue blobs of paint, the paint spheres become unstable and fission themselves onto the field! Lola blocks the smaller paint spheres but takes 3% damage in the process!

Marx Soul follows up by throwing a storm of energy arrows from his wings, which Lola blocks! Lola counters by splitting herself in 2 and letting the mirror duplicate of herself damage Marx Soul, she does this twice for a total of 10% damage.

He lays down 5 seeds on the arena, which grow into spiky vines, this time, there are no roses to use to attack him, just spikes. Lola evades the attack entirely, and duplicates herself once Marx Soul reappears, dealing 5% damage to him.

Marx turns back into his paint-based form, but instead of forcing himself to undergo molecular fission, the 2 halves dash across the screen like comets! Lola blocks the pink one, the blue one flies overhead, missing her entirely, and both come together to form Marx Soul! Lola smacks him with the scepter and some mirrors generated by the scepter itself hit him too! Lola dealt 9% damage total!

"wHy dOn'T yOu TrY bLoCkInG tHiS!? aNnOyInG pRiNcEsS!"

Marx Soul shoots out a laser of pure energy at her, Lola can't hover like Kirby, so she tries to block, but Marx's energy laser is the only attack in his repertoire that CAN'T be blocked! Lola takes 33% damage from the blast! She struggles to get up but manages to do so!

Marx Soul sends out more energy arrows, which were blocked. Lola counters by dealing 7% damage to him! Next, he teleports to the center of the arena and sends out 2 sets of cutter blades, Lola blocks them again for 4% counterattack damage! Marx glides across the battlefield, hoping to ram into her (yes, collision damage is still a thing), but all it did was give more opportunities for Lola to attack, and she uses the duplication attack to deal 15% more damage to him!

He tries to use the black hole again, but Lola manages to run from the gravity field! Lola counters by hitting him for another 5% damage before he molecularizes himself into his paint form! He does the paint comet attack, which Lola blocks the pink sphere of, before they reform into Marx, Lola does 10% damage to him in the refractory period between attacks!

Marx Soul drops more spiked vines, Lola dodged, and retaliates by doing 15% damage to him total! Marx uses his laser attack again, but this time, Lola takes the full brunt of the attack, knowing guarding will do nothing, and takes 45% damage!

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! YoU'rE aT tHe EnD oF YoUr RopE, mY dEaR lOla. I cAn FeEl YoUr ReSolVe WaVeR. wE bOtH kNoW wHo'S gOinG tO wIn In ThE eNd, AnYwAy! DoN't WoRrY, I'lL mAkE yOuR dEaTh QuIcK aNd PaInLeSs!" Marx Soul promises

Marx Soul teleports to the center and sends out more cutter blades, which Lola reflects back for 4% damage, she duplicates herself for 5% damage, but just before she could land the final blow, Marx Soul teleports and generates another black hole, which Lola runs away from. Marx Soul leaves himself open, Lola sees her chance and…

 **"TAKE THIS!"**

Lola smashes the scepter into Marx Soul's face so hard, the glass sphere on the end shattered! Lola deals the final 5% damage to him.

* * *

"iMpOsSiBlE! HoW cOuLd Me, ThE aLmIgHtY MaRx Lose?! EvEn WiTh NOVA's PoWeR… tHiS cHiLd BeAt Me?! wElL lOlA, yOu ReAlLY aRe SoMeThInG sPeCiAl…ThE pOwEr Of ThE cLoCkWoRk StArS…tHe PoWeR tHaT rEvIVeD mE… tHaT's WhAt YoUr BrOtHeR, lInCoLn, HaS tO cOnTeNd WiTh…"

"Clockwork Stars? What are those?!" Lola begs the dying soul for answers to their crisis

Marx locks eyes with her, his look is not one of insanity or madness, but of regret and suffering. It seems that Lola was able to bring Marx back to his senses, but at a cost…

"NOVA…the Galactic NOVA is one of the clockwork stars. I don't know how someone from your planet was able to find one…but be careful…Clockwork Stars grant the user any wish they desire."

With that, Marx Soul succumbs to his injuries and appears to be bisected vertically. The area around the arena flashes bright white light 4 times. His entire body is stained red-violet. Marx Soul emits a deafening scream! His right half begins sliding off until both halves are separated, then, both halves of Marx Soul explode! The entire reflected battlefield arena is being bombarded with more explosions than a Michael Bay movie! Lola manages to hightail it out of there before the entire arena is engulfed in the explosions! Lana and Lola manage to head back to Royal Woods, but it seems that there is one last thing to take care of…

* * *

"Those twins! They managed to defeat Marx and NOVA! How is this wish making Lincoln miserable, LUMINE? Ah well, this plan didn't work, so I guess I'll fix the sun and moon fighting. LUMINE, I wish for the sun and the moon to stop fighting.

"OK 3, 2, 1, BLAST OFF!"

The sun and moon are back to normal, Earth is now a stable planet once more.

"LUMINE, that mirror ability of Lola's was something special, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was, Chandler."

"Maybe we should give her a taste of just how important mirrors are to the Kirby universe…"

* * *

 **Zrjjdj, zrjjdj bo sfdlunj vxerwkadf, vb Dgas Yxmv gwfygfhaouw xdj lxmj rgacwfiabw?**


End file.
